Just Like Lightning
by sakura121783
Summary: My first story for Austin & Ally. Inspired by the song "Lightning" by The Wanted. Austin has feelings for Ally but will he be able to show her how he truly feel about her. Throw some new romance for both of them what do you get a really crazy Auslly story. I don't own anything ok
1. Chapter 1

I didn't know how it happened, but it just did. He had felt that spark that day they wrote Break down the walls together. He never really thought that the spark will become bigger and bigger. But it had, and he was so glad it had.

She was in control of his heart. Everytime she was close to him his heartbeat just paused. Loving her just felt like someone had stolen all the air. He couldn't even find the right words to tell her, that he liked her. But he knew that the time had come for him to tell her about his feelings.

"Austin are you Okay" asked Ally.

"Huh" "Yeah doing great Ally" Austin says nervously.

"You don't look Okay" Ally tell him.

"Don't worry I'm good I gotta go see you Tomorrow" Austin says rather quickly.

I wonder if Ally even thinks about me like that. He thinks that if he were able to tell her about his feelings. They would be able to do things that other couples were doing. Like holding hands, having dates, and the most important one kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

"I wonder why Austin was acting so weird" Ally asked herself

She went to her piano and decided that she should write a new song for Austin since he looked like he was feeling a bit down.

"Let's see what to write about" Ally said.

"What about a Love Song" said Trish

"Trish you scared me, since when have you been here" Ally asked Trish

"I've been here for a really long time; I was just reading my magazine behind the couch" Said Trish.

"Wow, You didn't hear anything did you" Asked Ally.

"Not really" replied Trish

"And I'm not writing Austin a love song, you know he does not like those" said Ally

"Yes he does" said Trish.

"Do you not remember Not A Love Song" said Ally.

"Oh, Yeah I don't think Austin is read for a love song" said Trish

"Why do you say that" said Ally

"Oh, for nothing, so anyway when are going on your date with Dallas" said Trish excitedly.

"Trish, don't say it so loud my dad could hear you" said Ally.

"I still don't get why you haven't told anyone yet, specially your dad" said Trish.

"My dad does not really like Dallas, since he sort of worked at Sonic Boom" said Ally.

"Well he is going to find out sooner or later." Said Trish

"Well I prefer later" said Ally.

"Well Austin is going to be pretty sad that you didn't tell him about you and Dallas" said Trish.

"Why would he" said Ally

"Well, duh he is in-"Trish paused.

"He is what, Trish?" Ally asked.

"He is your-uh best guy friend: said Trish.

"Right, Don't worry I will tell Austin about me and Dallas" said Ally.

"Well you better do before he finds out another way" said Trish.

Ally checked her watch, and saw that it already was 3:00 PM.

"Oh, NO. I'm late my date with Dallas is at 4" said Ally.

"Well what are you waiting for, go make yourself look hot" said Trish.

"Trish don't say it like that" exclaimed Ally.

"Ha-ha, it's so fun to mess with you" said Trish.


	3. Chapter 3

When Austin got to his house, he was still thinking in a way to tell Ally his feelings, without making it seem awkward.

"I should probably call Dez for advice" said Austin to himself.

"Hello" answers Dez.

"Dez I need you to come to my house it's an emergency" said Austin.

"Ok, I will be there in 5 minutes" said Dez

While Austin waited for Dez, he thought of how he would tell Dez about his feelings for Ally. Without him yapping to everyone about his feelings.

"Dude, I'm here already' said Dez waving his hands in front of his face.

"Oh, sorry I'm just a little distracted" said Austin.

"About, what? Are you thinking of how good of a best friend I am" said Dez excitedly.

"Right, I was thinking about that" said Austin.

"Well, what was the emergency, did you ran out of pancake mix?" said Dez

"No, it's not about that it's about Ally" Austin answer.

"Did she wrote another horrible song for you" said Dez

"No, I like Ally" said Austin.

"That's all, I already knew you had a major crush on Ally" said Dez.

"What, when did you-who told you?" said Austin.

"Nobody told me, I'm your best friend" said Dez

"But I just found out today" said Austin.

"We all knew about it" said Dez

"Who is we" said Austin.

"Well Trish, myself and everyone else but you and Ally" said Dez.

"Really, why didn't you say anything" said Austin.

"Because you and Ally were not ready for it" said Dez.

"What do you mean by ready?" asked Austin.

"That does not matter now it's not like you can do something about it" said Dez

"Why do you say that?" asked Austin.

"Well, um you are not going to like it" said Dez

"Why tell me already' said Austin.

"Well you can't ask Ally out" said Dez.

"Why can't I" said Austin.

"Because she is dating Dallas" said Dez

"What!" yelled Austin.

Austin couldn't believe what Dez was telling him. But now he understood why Ally was always late for their songwriting sessions. He felt like someone had punched him in the gut and then ran him over with a truck.

"Sorry man, but I had to tell you" said Dez.


	4. Chapter 4

**so this is my final story update for this week. I promise I will Update Monday morning. Maybe even 2 new chapters. I will use the weekend to write like crazy.**

**Thank You to the people that have reviewed, followed, and favorite my story. **

* * *

"How do you know that Ally is dating Dallas?" Austin asked.

"Well, I heard her and Trish talking about it a few days ago" said Dez.

"But why didn't Ally tell me anything" said Austin.

"I don't know why" said Dez.

Austin not only was he feeling sad, he also felt angry. Because he and Ally are best friends, partners and yet she couldn't even tell him that she was dating Dallas. Did she not trust him?

"Look man I know you are feeling down, but if you truly like Ally, you have to fight for her" said Dez.

"How can I fight for her when all she has ever wanted was to date Dallas" said Austin.

"That's true, but you could at least try" said Dez.

"First I have to see if Ally really likes Dallas" said Austin.

"How are you gonna do that?" asked Dez.

"I still don't know, but I will think of something" said Austin.

"Ok, so wanna go to the mall?" Dez asked him.

"Sure, I need to see Ally" said Austin.

Meanwhile with Ally and Trish

"So how do I look Trish?" asked Ally.

"Wow, Ally you look cute" said Trish.

"Really I hope Dallas likes it too" said Ally.

"He better or else he is going to get an earful from me" said Trish.

"Trish you don't have to do that" said Ally.

"Well Dallas is not the only one that is going to like your outfit" said Trish.

"Who else is going to like my outfit?" asked Ally.

"Well-um the other boy in the mall of course" said Trish.

"Ha-ha, You are so funny, if these guys haven't even paid any attention to me what makes you think they are going to now" said Ally.

"Well I don't know maybe because you look hot and you have a guy that is not them" said Trish.

"Well it doesn't matter if they like it or not I already have Dallas" Said Ally.

"Yeah, the only guy you have ever had a crush on right" said Trish.

"Dallas is not the only guy I have had a crush on" said Ally.

"What, who is the other guy?" asked Trish.

"Well-um I can't tell now I'm late for my date" said Ally.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for not updating this weekend I was really trying to write more. I can't believe I wrote 5 chapters is 3 days. **

**Hopefully you guys like what is wrote. Please Review. Thank You for reading.**

* * *

"Dallas I'm sorry that I was late" said Ally.

"Don't worry Ally. It was worth it cause you look great" said Dallas.

"Um-thanks" said Ally with an obvious blush.

"Now I'm afraid I will have to fight off guys who try to flirt with you" said Dallas.

"You don't have to do that I'm with you now and that is what matters the most" said Ally.

"Well are you ready for the best date of your life" said Dallas.

"Yeah, where are we going" said Ally.

"Well we are going to Mini's" said Dallas.

"Oh, Mini's Yay" said Ally with a fake smile.

"Well then let's go" said Dallas heading out of Sonic Boom.

"Yeah, let me just say bye to Trish" said Ally.

"Ok, I'll wait for you outside" said Dallas.

Ally quickly ran upstairs to say bye to Trish.

"Hey Trish I'm going on my date now" said Ally.

"Wait, where is Dallas taking you for your first official date" said Trish.

"Well you better not laugh, but he is taking me to Mini's" said Ally a little embarrassed.

"Ha-ha is he really taking you there" said Trish.

"Yeah, I really hoped that our first official date will be more romantic" said Ally.

"Yeah me too, maybe Dallas isn't the right guy for you" said Trish.

"Who is the right guy for me?" asked Ally.

"Well you need a guy that loves music, that loves love, and that understands you" said Trish.

"Yeah, well where am I gonna find a guy like that?" asked Ally.

"Well, you never know that guy could be closer than you think" said Trish.

"What, look I have to go Dallas is waiting for me" Said Ally.

"Yeah, hopefully you could have a little fun today" said Trish.

"Yeah I hope so too" said Ally before leaving.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok so I said I might give you two new chapters today and since I wrote a lot this weekend I can. Enjoy and don't forget to Review.**

* * *

Chapter 6

"Where do you wanna go to Austin?" asked Dez.

"I'm a little hungry, let's go to Mini's" said Austin.

"Okay perfect maybe we could share fries" said Dez.

"I don't think so Dez" said Austin.

Meanwhile with Ally and Dallas

"So Ally do you want to share fries" said Dallas.

"Sure, you know what you could have mine I'm not that hungry" said Ally a bit angry.

"Ok, if you say so" said Dallas not even noticing that Ally was mad.

"Well Ally I know that this is the best date you have ever had, so I wanted to give you something special" said Dallas.

"You are going to give me something special" said Ally getting a little bit more excited.  
"Yeah, so close your eyes" said Dallas

"Okay" said Ally getting a bad feeling because she hates surprises, everybody knows that.

Out of the nowhere Ally felt Dallas's lips on her own.

* * *

Austin couldn't believe what he was seeing. The girl of his dreams was kissing another guy that wasn't him. He felt betrayed, broken, and like his world had ended.

"Dez I need to get out of here before I punch Dallas in the face" said Austin angrily.

"Why would you want to punch Dallas?" asked Dez.

"Look in front of us Dez" said Austin

"Oh, yeah I think we should leave" said Dez.

They went straight to Sonic Boom. Dez didn't wanna say anything to Austin because he knew that he needed time to think about what he just saw.

"I can't believe Ally would let that jerk kiss her" said Austin angrily.

"Well they are dating" said Dez

"Dez, you are not helping" said Austin

"Sorry so are you still going to fight for Ally?" asked Dez.

"I don't think so, she is obviously happy with Dallas" said Austin.

"Well then what are you going to do?" asked Dez.

"Well first find a way to forget about my feeling for Ally" said Austin.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry I haven't updated but I can't find the time to write. I promised that by chapter 9 the chapters will become a bit longer.**

**Please Review everything is appreciated and if you have some ideas tell them.**

**A shout out to LoveShipper you are the best your reviews make smile and want to write more thank you.**

* * *

Chapter 7

Ally couldn't believe she was finally being kissed by Dallas. The kiss didn't feel bad, it just didn't feel right. Yeah her first kiss with the boy she really liked had felt wrong. There was no spark, no nothing. Her first kiss was supposed to be like a fairytale, but it hadn't.

"Hey Ally I gotta go for my job" said Dallas, breaking her train of thought.

"Yeah, sure see you later" said Ally.

"Hey Ally are okay" said Trish.

"Trish don't scare me like that" said Ally.

"Sorry Ally but you don't look good" said Trish.

"Yeah maybe I am a little tired" said Ally.

"So, how was your date with Dallas?" asked Trish.

"He kissed me" said Ally.

"Really that's great that is everything you have ever wanted" said Trish.

"Well not really" said Ally.

"What do you mean?" asked Trish.

"Well when Dallas kissed me I didn't feel anything" said Ally.

"What do you mean you didn't feel anything" said Trish.

"Yeah I didn't feel anything, it just felt wrong" said Ally.

"Wrong, like you probably don't like Dallas anymore" said Trish.

"I don't know do you think I should break up with Dallas" said Ally.

"Maybe you should I mean you obviously don't feel anything when you guys kissed" said Trish.

"Yeah but I have waited to date Dallas for so long" said Ally.

"Yeah I know but maybe a lot of time has already passed" said Trish.

"Your right Trish, I think the best thing is that I break up with Dallas" said Ally.

"Yeah do you want me to help you?" asked Trish.

"No thank you we both know what happen the last time you tried helping me with Dallas" said Ally.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok Last update this week until Monday. First I have had writer's block not good at all but I have gotten over it.**

**Promise that next chapter will be longer. Review and give ideas if you want.**

* * *

Chapter 8

"So Austin have you thought of a way to forget about your feelings for Ally?" asked Dez.

"Yeah, there is only one way I could do that" said Austin.

"What are going to do?" asked Dez.

"I am going to get a girlfriend" said Austin.

"I don't think that's a great idea" said Dez.

"Why I think it's a great idea" said Austin.

"What if getting a girlfriend means losing your only chance with Ally" said Dez.

"My chances to ask Ally out is already over, she is dating Dallas" said Austin.

"Well your right, but what if Ally breaks up with Dallas" said Dez.

"Trust me Dez she would never break up with Dallas" said Austin.

"Why do you say that" said Dez.

"Well she has waited for Dallas to ask her out for a really long time" said Austin.

"Yeah your right there is no way Ally and Dallas will break up" said Dez.

"Yeah no way" said Austin with a sad tone.

* * *

"We need to break up" said Ally.

"Why you don't like me anymore?" asked Dallas.

"No it's not that, I do like you " said Ally.

"If you like me why are you breaking up with me?" asked Dallas.

"Well you see when we kissed me I didn't feel anything" said Ally.

"You didn't feel anything at all" said Dallas.

"Sorry but no it just felt wrong" said Ally.

"No don't be sorry at least you were honest with me" said Dallas.

"Yeah that's great" said Ally.

"Hopefully we could still be friends" said Dallas.

"Yeah, that will be great" said Ally.

Out of the nowhere Dallas hugs Ally and says.

"I hope he makes you happy Ally" said Dallas.

"What did you just say?" asked Ally.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for not uploading but I couldn't write anything this weekend but I can now since I have just seen the New episode of Austin & Ally. So much inspiration from one episode. I can't believe I cried so much. Please Review**

* * *

Chapter 9

Today is definitely not my day. First I see them kissing and now there hugging. I don't think my heart could take more of Dallas and Ally.

"Hey you two get a room" said Austin before leaving Sonic Boom.

"Hey Austin wait" said Ally.

Austin just kept walking he didn't want to say anything mean to Ally or her boyfriend. Oh man he so needed to find a girlfriend.

"I guess he was mad" said Dallas.

"Don't worry about it, I guess you should go" said Ally.

"Yeah bye Ally" said Dallas.

"Bye Dallas" said Ally.

Ally goes up to the practice room and sees Dez doing something she didn't want to think about.

"Dez what is wrong with Austin?" asks Ally.

"Why do you say that, did he tell you about his huge crush on-"Dez stopped talking when he looks up and sees Ally.

"Austin has a crush who is the girl?" asks Ally.

* * *

Where could I find a girlfriend? Is not like I could go up to a girl and say "Hey do you want to be my girlfriend".

"Sure I'll be your girlfriend" said a random girl.

"What, wait who are you?" asked Austin.

"Sorry I wasn't talking to you, I was just practicing a line for a school play" said the random girl.

"Right sorry for that I thought I was talking at loud" said Austin.

"It's okay hey you seem familiar have I seen you somewhere" said the random girl.

"You probably have I'm Austin Moon" said Austin.

"Yeah now I see it, my dad talks about you all the time" said the random girl.

"Your dad talks about me, what is your name anyways?" asked Austin.

"My name is Kira Starr" said Kira.

"Kira Starr that name sounds familiar" said Austin.

"Well it should my dad is Jimmy Starr he owns Starr Records" said Kira.

"What so your dad is Jimmy Starr this is a really small world" said Austin.

* * *

Was Miami really that small? I mean I never expected to meet Jimmy's daughter at the mall. To make it weirder she is really cute, not as adorable as Ally. Why in the world am I thinking of Ally when there's a really cute girl in front of me.

"Your right Austin this is a really small world" said Kira.

"So your dad talks about me a lot "said Austin with a smirk.

"Well of course he does, he just signed you to his record label" said Kira.

"That's true, so does he say good stuff about me?" asked Austin.

"Of course he does you're his most popular recording artist" said Kira.

Austin couldn't believe his luck; he needed a girlfriend to forget about his feelings for Ally. And Kira had just appeared and she was really pretty and she was so checking him out.

"Say Kira have you ever been to Mini's?" asked Austin.

"No why" said Kira.

"Why don't I take you "said Austin.


	10. Chapter 10

**so sorry for not updating but I have been feeling a bit down because of the new episode of Austin & Ally. Hopefully by this Friday they show the new promo and I could be happy again. Please review**

Chapter 10

"Trish do you have any idea why Austin was acting so weird?" asked Ally.

"What do you mean he was acting weird" said Trish.

"Well when I was talking with Dallas he said something in a very rude voice" said Ally.

"What were you and Dallas doing?" asked Trish.

"Nothing we were just saying goodbye and he hugged me, that's when Austin saw us" said Ally.

"I still don't understand anything" said Ally.

"Well maybe Austin was jealous of seeing you with Dallas" said Trish.

"Why would Austin get jealous he and I are just friends" said Ally.

"Yeah, of course how could I forget that" said Trish.

Now that I think about it Trish is right. Austin has been acting weird around me. Could Austin be feeling something for me like I do?

* * *

"So tell me Kira, did you like Mini's" said Austin.

"Yeah I liked it thank you for inviting me" said Kira.

"It was nothing, you seem like a pretty cool girl" said Austin.

"Well thank you, you're not so bad yourself" said Kira.

He had to asked her out, not only was she pretty she also liked him. But what if Dez is right and dating someone is a wrong idea. Well that does not matter now Ally had Dallas why couldn't he have a girlfriend.

"Hey Kira would you like to go out, like in a date with me?" asked Austin.

"Yeah, sure when" said Kira.

"What about this Saturday?" asked Austin.

"Ok, where do you want us to meet?" asked Kira.

"Do you know where Sonic Boom is?" asked Austin.

"Yeah, my little brother takes lessons there" said Kira.

"Great I'll see you there at 3:00 PM" said Austin.

"Ok that's a date" said Kira.


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry that I haven't updated but I'm trying to make the story good. Have you guys seen the promo for the new Austin & Ally episode I can't believe it it's going to awesome I can't wait 2 more weeks. Please Review and thank you for reading.**

* * *

Chapter 11

* * *

It's already 1:00 PM and Austin still has not come to Sonic Boom. Did I do something to make him mad?

"Hey Ally s Austin here?" asked Trish.

"No he hasn't come here yet and I really don't know if he will" said Ally.

"Have you called him yet?" asked Trish.

"Yes but he doesn't answer maybe he is mad at me" said Ally.

"Well I wouldn't worry about it here he comes" said Trish.

"Hey Ally sorry I was late, well now that I'm here we could work in our new song" said Austin.

"I'm sorry too Austin but I'm busy" said Ally with an obvious angry tone.

"Hey I said I was sorry it won't happen again" said Austin.

Ally couldn't believe Austin was telling her that. She storm off and went up to the practice room and she slammed the door without saying another word to Austin.

"Wow Ally is really mad I have never seen her do that" said Trish.

"Why is she so mad" said Austin.

* * *

Ally couldn't believe Austin, first he was late and then he expected her to just leave everything she was doing so they could work in a song.

"Hey Ally is it safe to come in?" asked Austin.

"Yeah it's safe" said Ally.

"Why are you mad at me Ally?" asked Austin.

"You still have the decency to ask me why I am mad at you" said Ally.

"Well I don't know why you're mad with me" said Austin.

"You really have no idea" said Ally.

"Nope so do you mind giving me a hint" said Austin.

"Fine I'll give you a hint, I'm tired of always waiting for you so we could work on a song" said Ally.

"Look I said I was sorry Ally" said Austin.

"Well sometimes sorry isn't enough" said Ally.

"Tell me what you want me to do then?" asked Austin.

"Okay then tell me why have you been acting so weird" said Ally.

* * *

What was Ally talking about I have not been acting weird. I mean sure I have just realized my feelings for Ally. Did she find out about my feelings I haven't told anyone but Dez, oh no what if Dez told her.

"So Austin are you going to tell me what is going on" said Ally.

"I have not been acting weird" said Austin.

"Yes you have is it because of the crush you have" said Ally.

"What crush how do you know" said Austin.

"Dez told me but why wouldn't you tell me" said Ally.

"How do you want me to tell you when you don't even tell me you are dating Dallas" said Austin.

"What-wait how did you find out?" asked Ally.

"Does it really matter how I found out, the point is that I thought we were friends and yet you couldn't tell me that you were dating Dallas" Austin said before storming out of the practice room.


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry again for not updating but I've been so busy. I can't believe this is chapter 12 and I still have a lot of things to write about. Anyways thank u for reading my story and please review and give some ideas.**

* * *

Chapter 12

Austin couldn't believe what just had happened. First Dez had to tell Ally he had a crush. Hopefully he hadn't told her who it was. And then he had gotten in a fight with Ally. He never fights with Ally, sure they argue but they always make up afterwards.

"Hey Austin are you alright?" asks Dez.

"Yeah I'm good wait did you tell Ally I had a crush" said Austin.

"Sorry it just came out" said Dez.

"Did you tell her who I had a crush on?" asks Austin.

"Of course not" said Dez.

"Okay I already know how I am going to forget about this feelings I have for Ally" said Austin.

"So you are still talking about dating some girl" said Dez.

"Yes and I have found the perfect girl for the job" said Austin

"Who is it?" asks Dez.

"It's Jimmy Starr's daughter" said Austin.

"What I didn't know he had a daughter" said Dez.

"Well he does and her name is Kira" said Austin.

* * *

I can't believe Austin was acting like suck a jerk. But how in the world did he find out that I was dating Dallas. It didn't matter now because I already broke up with Dallas. Could it be that Austin is jealous? It couldn't be he had a crush on another girl.

"Hey Ally are you there?' asked Austin.

"What are you doing here Austin?" asked Ally.

"I just came to say I was sorry for the way I acted" said Austin.

"It's okay I should have told you about Dallas" said Ally.

"It doesn't matter anymore" said Austin.

"So are you going to tell me who's the lucky girl you have a crush on?" asked Ally.

"Yeah about that the girl I have a crush is Kira Starr" said Austin.

"What are you serious you have a crush on Jimmy Starr's daughter" said Ally.

"Yeah and I want you to help me" said Austin.

"Help you on what?" asked Ally.

"On making the perfect date" said Austin.

* * *

Am I really asking ally the girl that I really want to go out to help me make the perfect date for another girl? It's not like I'm doing it on purpose. Ally loves love so she should be good at planning dates.

"So at what time do you have your date?" asked Ally.

"I have to meet her at 3:00 PM" said Austin.

"What are you serious you do know what time it is?" asked Ally.

Now that he thought of it he came here at 1:00 PM and he hadn't bothered to check the time since then. He looks at his watch and sees it's already 2:00 PM.

"Man what am I going to do my date is in 1 hour" said Austin.

"We could still plan something, but because we don't have a lot of time it's going to be simple" said Ally.

"Well it has to be perfect you know so she says yes" Austin.

"Says yes to what?" asked Ally.

"Well to be my girlfriend what else" said Austin.


	13. Chapter 13

**so sorry that I haven't updated but I have been so busy. Please Review**

* * *

Chapter 13

"What did you just say about Austin and Ally?" asked Trish.

"Um-nothing at all" said Dez nervously.

"Tell me what you just said freckles or else" said Trish.

"Okay I'll tell you but you can't tell Ally" said Dez.

"Don't tell me that Austin doesn't want her to write his songs anymore" said Trish.

"No nothing like that" said Dez.

"Then what is it" said Trish.

"Well Austin has a crush on Ally" whispered Dez.

"That's all I thought it was something big" said Trish.

"It is big this is driving Austin insane" said Dez.

"I mean I know its big news, but I already knew that" said Trish.

"How did you find out, Austin just found out" said Dez.

"Well it's pretty obvious that they both like each other" said Trish.

"Well it doesn't matter, Ally is dating Dallas" said Dez.

"No she's not" said Trish.

* * *

"Okay we have an hour to plan the perfect date" said Ally.

"Ok so what do you suggest?" asked Austin.

"Well what about a picnic on the park" said Ally.

"That would be great, but I don't know what Kira likes" said Austin.

"That is a problem well maybe we could put a little of everything" said Ally.

"That would be good" said Austin.

"So you must really like this girl to try and make this date perfect" said Ally.

"Yeah not only do I like her, but she's also the daughter of Jimmy Starr" said Austin.

It sort of hurt Ally that Austin was trying really hard to make this date perfect, when he couldn't even remember that they had practice.

"Don't worry Austin everything will go fine" said Ally trying really hard to smile.

"I hope so I want everything to be perfect for the perfect girl" said Austin.


	14. Chapter 14

**sorry for not updating I totally forgot. Thank you for reading and please review. **

Chapter 14

"What do you mean by that?" asked Dez.

"I mean that Ally is not dating Dallas" Trish said.

"Yes she is, Austin and I saw her kissing Dallas" said Dez.

"Ally wasn't kissing Dallas he was kissing Ally" said Trish.

"Isn't that the same thing" said Dez.

"No it isn't because Ally didn't know that Dallas was going to kiss her" said Trish.

"But either way Ally is dating Dallas" said Dez.

"No she's not, she just broke up with him" said Trish.

"I thought she really liked Dallas" said Dez.

"Well because of the kiss Ally realized that she didn't like Dallas anymore" said Trish.

"Well like I said it doesn't matter now" said Dez.

"Why do you say that?" asked Trish.

"Well because Austin has a date today" said Dez.

"What-why would he go on a date with someone else when he likes Ally" said Trish.

"So he could forget about Ally" said Dez.

* * *

"So are you ready for you date?" asked Ally.

"I think so why don't we practice the picnic" said Austin.

"You want to practice the date why?" asked Ally.

"Um you know so it would be perfect" said Austin.

I don't know if I should agree to this thought Ally. What if it feels all weird? I mean I would do anything to help Austin, but I think this is too much.

"So are you going to help me practice?" asked Austin.

"Um sure I'll help you" said Ally.

It felt weird that I was having a practice date with Ally the girl I had a crush on thought Austin.

"Okay so the picnic has to be romantic, so let's sit down" said Ally while pointing to the blanket in the floor.

"Okay so what should I do first?"Asked Austin.

"First always remember to look at her like she's the only person you want to be with" said Ally.

"Okay" said Austin.

Austin's eyes sure are bright thought ally. The way he was looking at me sure made me feel special. I quickly remember that Austin was doing all of this for Kira and not me. Why in the world was I thinking like this it's not like I like Austin right?

"Hey Ally am I doing it right?" asked Austin.

"Um yeah you're doing it perfect" said Ally nervously.

"Okay what now?" asked Austin.

"Okay so Kira is there looking all cute what do you do next?" asked Ally.

"Well I'll wait for the most romantic moment and I'll lean in and put my arm around her" said Austin.

"She'll nuzzle up feeling butterflies" said Ally.

"My heart will be beating out of my chest" said Austin breathing heavily.

They both looked up and the smiled awkwardly. Ally truly did feel like they were butterflies in her stomach. And Austin's heart felt like it was going to explode at any minute.


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry again for not updating I've been so busy lately. Hopefully you guys like this one. This chapter made me a little sad for Ally. Please Review and give ideas. Thank you for reading.**

* * *

Chapter 15

"We have to tell Austin about Ally and Dallas before he goes on his date" said Trish.

"Okay let's go" said Dez.

They both ran to Sonic Boom.

* * *

Ally had never felt like this, not even when she was with Dallas. Could it be that she was starting to have feelings for Austin. It couldn't be he had a crush on Kira and he only saw her as a friend and nothing more.

"Um Austin I think you're ready for your date with Kira" said Ally. Snapping Austin back to attention.

"Yeah I think so too, hey what time is it?" asked Austin.

"It's already 3:00 PM" said Ally.

"Austin are you here" yelled Kira from down the stairs.

"That must be Kira" said Ally a bit sadly.

"Look Ally-um thank you for helping me" said Austin.

"There is no need to thank me Austin I would do anything to help you we are best friends after all" said Ally.

I didn't think it was possible to fall more in love with Ally. I mean she was nice I just really wished she wasn't dating Dallas. But I guess if I want to forget about my feelings for her I have to make sure Kira becomes my girlfriend.

"Austin you should go you don't want to keep the perfect girl waiting" said Ally.

"Sometimes the perfect girl is closer than you think" said Austin.

"Well she is closer Kira is downstairs you know" said Austin.

"Yeah look Ally thank you again for helping me" said Austin.

"It's okay Austin I think you should go you don't want to keep Kira waiting" said Ally.

"Okay bye Ally" said Austin a bit sadly.

"Hey Kira sorry for making you wait for me" said Austin.

"It's okay where are we going for our date?" asked Kira.

"We're having a picnic in the park" said Austin.

"A picnic at the park" said Kira a bit nervously.

"Yeah you don't want to go there?" asked Austin.

"I like the idea of a picnic but I'm allergic to grass" said Kira.

"Man I had already planned everything" said Austin.

"Sorry Austin maybe we should go on our date another time" said Kira.

'No I'll fix this" said Austin while running up to the practice room.

"Hey Ally" said Austin.

"Austin I thought you had already left with Kira" said Ally.

"Look Ally I can't have a picnic in the park with Kira" said Austin.

"Why not?" asked Ally.

"Because Kira is allergic to grass" said Austin.

"Oh no what are you going to do then?" asked Ally.

"I was wondering if you would let me have the picnic in the practice room" said Austin.

"You want to use OUR practice room" Ally said sadly.

"Um yeah only if you let me" said Austin.

I didn't know what to do. The practice room was special to me. It's where Austin and I work on our songs. It's almost sacred. I didn't know if I should let Kira in here Ally thought.

"So Ally could I use the practice room?" asked Austin.

"Um sure you could use it" said Ally.

"Great I'll just go tell Kira, Ally you are the best" said Austin.

"Yeah I'm the best" said Ally before going downstairs and leaving Sonic Boom.


	16. Chapter 16

**I know I have not updated recently but I'm trying to make the chapters longer and better. Please Review/Favorite/Follow. **

* * *

Chapter 16

I didn't know how to feel about this situation. I was so confused about my feelings. First I knew I liked Austin, second I don't know what to do. I knew that I couldn't tell Austin about my feelings; if I did it would change everything. And second of all Austin had a crush on Kira and he was trying really hard to make sure Kira became his girlfriend.

"Hey Ally where is Austin?" asked Trish.

"Trish when did you get here?" asked Ally.

"Just right now, we need to talk to Austin" said Trish.

"Who is we" said Ally.

"As is Dez and I, so where is he" said Trish.

"Oh but where is Dez then?" asked Ally.

"Well apparently he can't run" said Trish.

"Hey Trish why didn't you wait for me?" asked Dez obviously out of breath.

"Because we really need to talk to Austin" said Trish.

"So where is Austin anyway?" asked Dez.

They both looked at Ally waiting for her to tell them where Austin was.

"Well are you going to tell us where Austin is!" yelled Trish.

"Oh yeah he's in the practice room" said Ally.

"Okay Dez let's go talk to him" said Trish.

"No wait you guys can't go" said Ally.

"Why not?" asked Trish.

"Well because Austin is on his date with Kira" said Ally.

"He's already on his date, man we're late" said Trish.

"What did you guys need to tell him?" asked Ally.

"Well that you-oof" said Dez before being pushed into a nearby trashcan by Trish.

"What Dez is trying to say is that you and Austin need to finish the song" said Trish.

"Well it would have to wait until Austin's date with Kira is over" said Ally sounding a bit sad.

"Ally are you okay?" asked Trish.

"Yeah I'm good I need to talk to you" said Ally.

"Okay let's go talk at Mini's" said Trish.

"What about me?" asked Dez.

"You wait for Austin" said Trish.

* * *

"So Ally what did you need to tell me?" asked Trish.

"Well I like Austin" said Ally.

"Wait you what" yells Trish.

"Could you not yell and yeah I like Austin" said Ally.

"Oh my god I can't believe you finally admitted it" said Trish.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Ally.

"Well it was sort of obvious" said Trish.

"Trish I don't know what to do" said Ally.

"Well you have to tell Austin you like him" said Trish.

"I can't tell him he likes Kira and it could ruin everything" said Ally.

"So what are you going to do?" asked Trish.

"Nothing I'm going to do nothing" said Ally.

"So you are not even going to try to fight for the guy of your dreams" said Trish.

"Look Trish I just broke up with Dallas, I don't think I should be thinking about dating again" said Ally.

"Look Ally maybe you should tell Austin you like him what if he like you back" said Trish.

"He doesn't like me back if he did he wouldn't be trying so hard to impress Kira" said Ally.

I don't know if I should tell Ally that Austin actually likes here and not Kira. Maybe I should just let him tell her. But how is Austin going to do that when he doesn't even know that Ally is not dating Dallas anymore.


	17. Chapter 17

**Trying really hard to make this chapters longer. Now I only have time to write on the weekends. Please Review/Favorite/Follow**

* * *

Chapter 17

My date with Kira went great it went so good that she wanted to go on a second date with me. Sure during the entire date I thought of Ally. How it had felt when we had our practice date. When I put my arm around Kira my heart didn't want to burst out off my chest. Sure Kira was pretty and the daughter of Jimmy Starr but she wasn't Ally. I don't think I'll ever find a girl that could make me forget about Ally. But I also knew I had to try to forget about her.

"Hey Austin is your date over?" asked Dez.

"Yeah but how did you know where I was?" asked Austin.

"Well Ally told me" said Dez.

"Where is she anyway?" asked Austin.

"She left with Trish, I don't think she was feeling so good" said Dez.

"Maybe I should go check on her" said Austin.

"Wait I needed to tell you something" said Dez.

"What is it?" asked Austin.

"Well how did your date with Kira go?" asked Dez.

"It went good we're going in a second date tomorrow" said Austin.

"So are you going to ask her out?" asked Dez.

"Yeah I'm going to ask her out tomorrow, after our second date" said Austin.

"Wait before you do that you need to know something about Ally and Dallas" said Dez.

"Look Dez I don't want to know anything about those two okay" said Austin.

"But it's really important" said Dez.

"I don't want to hear it okay, I'm going home and please don't tell me anything about Ally and Dallas" said Austin.

"Okay then I guess I'll see you tomorrow" said Dez.

"Yeah bye" said Austin before leaving Sonic Boom.

* * *

"Look Ally maybe you should go home you're not looking so good" said Trish.

"Your right I should go home, but first I have to go close Sonic Boom" said Ally.

"Don't worry about sonic Boom, I'll close it for you" said Trish.

"You don't have to do that" said Ally.

"Yes I do that is what best friends do for each other" said Trish.

"Thank you Trish for this, I'll call you when I get to my house." Said Ally.

"Okay bye Ally "said Trish before leaving to Sonic Boom.

* * *

"Hey Dez what are you doing?" asked Trish.

Dez had his head stuck in a tuba again.

"Um, I'm looking for my lunch" said Dez.

"Anyway did you tell Austin about Ally and Dallas breaking up?" asked Trish.

"Hey I found my lunch" said Dez finally getting out of the tuba.

"So did you tell him" asked Trish.

"Um I couldn't tell him" said Dez.

"Why not!" screamed Trish.

"Well Austin wouldn't let me tell him" said Dez.

"Well you should've insisted" said Trish.

"It doesn't matter now, Austin is going to ask Kira out tomorrow" said Dez.

"Well we have to tell him before he asks her out" said Trish.

"I think we should leave it alone, what if Ally doesn't feel the same about Austin" said Dez.

I couldn't tell Dez or Austin that Ally did like Austin. Sure it would make everything better but Ally would be so mad at me. I couldn't do that to her she trusted me.

"Yeah maybe we should, but sooner or later Austin is going to find out that Ally is not dating Dallas anymore" said Trish.

* * *

**Someone said that I made Dez sound to smart. But people this is a fake story not real. and to tell you the truth I don't know how to make Dez funny like in the show.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Really hope you guys like this chapter I didn't want to write about Austin's date with Kira because I am an Auslly Fan. Super excited about the new episode of Austin & Ally there is going to be a kiss. And who saw the Live stream with Ross and Laura it was so cute. yeah people Iam also an Raura fan but i know that is never going to happen. Please don't forget to Review/Favorite/Follow**

* * *

Chapter 18

It was Sunday and Sonic Boom didn't usually open all day. It was only open for a couple of hours. I was a bit worried about what Dez sad that Ally wasn't looking so good yesterday. Maybe she was mad that I had asked her to let me use the practice room for my date with Kira.

"Hey Austin what are you doing here so early?" asked Mr. Dawson.

"Well I needed to talk to Ally" said Austin.

"Well you are going to have to wait until tomorrow" said Mr. Dawson.

"Why do you say that?" asked Austin.

"Because she is sick at home and can't have visitors" said Mr. Dawson.

"Aww I really needed to talk to her" said Austin.

"Well Austin you have to wait until Monday" said Mr. Dawson.

"Hey Austin are you ready for out date?" asked Kira entering Sonic Boom.

"Oh yeah I'm ready" said Austin still worried about Ally.

"Hey Austin where are you going?" asked Trish.

"Um I'm going on my date with Kira" said Austin.

"Oh okay don't do something you would later regret" said Trish.

"Okay id you know that Ally is sick?" asked Austin.

"Oh yeah I just came from her house" said Trish.

"I thought she couldn't get any visitors" said Austin.

"Well she can, Dez is with her right now" said Trish.

"Why don't you just call her" said Kira.

"Oh yeah let me call her" said Austin.

He dialed her number and waited for her to answer, but she never did. Why wasn't she answering was she really mad at him. Maybe he should give her some time either way she had Dallas to take care of her.

"So Austin are we going on our date?" asked Kira getting tired of waiting.

"Yeah let's go" said Austin.

Both Kira and Austin left Sonic Boom. Leaving Trish to think if it was right for her not to say anything.

* * *

"Ally are you sure you're okay to be by yourself?" asked Dez.

"Yes Dez I'm good" said Ally with a small smile happy that her friends cared about her.

"Okay I'll leave you alone" said Dez.

"Okay bye Dez" said Ally.

Good thing I was by myself again. Now I had time to think about my feeling for Austin. Good thing I told my dad that if he was Austin to tell him that I couldn't get any visitors. Now that I remember I had forgotten to tell Trish and Dez to tell him the same thing. Well it doesn't matter now. Austin is going to have a girlfriend and I just have to suck it up and support his. I also felt a little bad that I hadn't answer my phone when he called me but I don't think I was brave enough to hear his voice without telling him how I felt.

* * *

"Austin I had a really fun time in our date" said Kira.

"Yeah me too" said Austin.

"That's good I think it went even better than our first date" said Kira.

"Yeah about that I wanted to ask you something" said Austin.

"What did you want to ask me?" asked Kira.

"Well do you want to be my girlfriend, I know that we just me" said Austin.

"Yes I'll be your girlfriend" said Kira running to give him a hug.

I don't know if this was the right thing to do, but I had t do it. When Kira hugged me I hadn't felt anything. It just felt like I was betraying Ally in some way. But ally had Dallas and now I have Kira.

"So I'll see you tomorrow?" asked Austin.

"Sorry I have to go on a weeklong trip with my dad" said Kira.

"It's okay I guess I'll see you next week" said Austin.

"Yeah bye Austin" said Kira before leaving.


	19. Chapter 19

**OMG did you guys see the new episode of Austin&Ally I screamed like crazy can't believe the Auslly Kiss Happen. That Kira sure had bad timing. I can't wait for the new episode when Austin tries to win Ally back. So anyway thank you for reading my story. Please follow/favorite/review.**

* * *

Chapter 19

It was finally Monday and she had to admit she did feel better. Maybe working too hard had made her sick. She didn't really like getting sick because she had to stay in bed. Sure she loved sleeping in but not when she had a lot in her mind. All Sunday she had thought about her feelings for Austin. Now she realized why it hadn't worked with Dallas because she deep down had felt something for Austin. Sure she had tried to make it work but it hadn't. She was a bit afraid of facing Austin at Sonic Boom. Trish had told her that he had gone on his second date with Kira and had probably asked her out.

"Hey Ally are you feeling okay?" asked Trish.

"Trish you have to stop scaring me like that" said Ally.

"Sorry but I have been calling you for the past minute" said Trish.

"Oh sorry I was deep in thought" said Ally.

"So are you okay?" asked Trish.

"Yeah I'm okay why wouldn't I be" said Ally.

"Well I don't know maybe because the guy of your dreams is dating a girl that is not you" said Trish.

"Look Trish I'm good I don't mind Austin dating another girl" said Ally.

"Okay if you say so" said Trish.

"I'm good trust me" said ally.

"Trust you in what?" asked Austin entering Sonic Boom.

"Um that to trust me that I will always tell her the truth" said Ally nervously.

"Oh I see so how are you feeling?" asked Austin.

"Good but why does everybody keep asking me that" said Ally.

"Well maybe because you have been acting weird" said Austin.

"I have not" said Ally.

"Yes you have is everything okay with you and Dallas?" asked Austin.

"Why does this have to do with Dallas?" asked ally.

"Well he is your boyfriend did you guys get on a fight or something?" asked Austin.

"Dallas is not my boyfriend" said Ally.

"Come on Ally are you going to keep lying to me" said Austin getting a little mad that Ally kept lying to him.

"I'm not lying to you, Dallas and I broke up" said Ally.

"What you guys broke up!" screamed Austin.

"Yeah we did and can you please keep it down" said Ally.

"That can't be you two were still dating on Friday" said Austin.

"We broke up on Friday, the same day you were being rude to me" said Ally.

"But I was you guys hugging" said Austin.

"Yeah we were hugging goodbye" said Ally.

"Okay then buy why didn't you tell me" said Austin.

"Well you were acting so weird that day and then on Saturday I had to help you get ready for your date" said Ally.

"Well what about on Sunday?" asked Austin.

"I was sick remember" said Ally.

"But I called you and you didn't even answer" said Austin.

"I um lost my phone that's why" said Ally obviously lying.

"Um I see" said Austin.

To be continued….

* * *

**Sorry about the cliffhanger but I didn't know how to stop writing this chapter.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Sorry about the long wait but I'm only going to be updating once a week from now on. Please Review/Favorite/Follow**

* * *

Chapter 20

Oh no so ally wasn't dating Dallas anymore which was good but I was dating Kira now. Man this was starting to be the worst of my life. What am I going to do it's not like I could break up with Kira after all she is the daughter of Jimmy Starr.

"Hey Austin are you feeling good?" asked Ally a bit worried.

"Um not really I'm going up to the practice room" said Austin.

Both Trish and I watched Austin as he went to the practice room.

"Trish do you know what's wrong with Austin?" asked Ally.

"Not a clue" said Trish obviously lying.

"Hey Ally and Trish" said Dez.

"I have to go get fired" said Trish walking out of Sonic Boom.

"Hey Dez do you know what's wrong with Austin?" asked Ally.

"No why?" asked Dez.

"Well he's been acting weird lately" said Ally.

"Where is Austin anyway he told me to come to Sonic Boom" said Dez.

"He's upstairs in the practice room" said Ally.

Dez went up the stairs and went straight into the practice room.

"Hey man what's wrong?" asked Dez.

"I just found out that Ally and Dallas broke up" said Dez.

"Oh that's all" said Dez.

"What do you mean that's all you already knew didn't you?" asked Austin.

"Well yeah I knew because Trish told me" said Dez.

"Dez why didn't you tell me!" screamed Austin.

"Hey wait I tried to tell you remember" said Dez.

"No you didn't" said Austin.

"Yes I did after your first date with Kira" said Dez.

"Well you should've tried harder" said Austin.

"Well I tried but you didn't want to know anything about Ally and Dallas" said Dez.

"Sorry Dez for snapping at you" said Austin.

"Its okay man what are best friends for" said Dez.

"But what am I going to do now" said Austin.

"I think you should break up with Kira' said Dez.

"I can't do that" said Austin.

"Why not?" asked Dez.

"First because I can't hurt Kira's feelings and second of all she is the daughter of Jimmy Starr" said Austin.

"Well then I don't know what you're going to do" said Dez.

"I mean for starters I'm really happy that Ally and Dallas are not dating" said Austin.

"Then you should break up with Kira" said Dez.

"I can't do that to her" said Austin.

"Well you can't have both girls, one of them is going to get hurt" said Dez.

"I know that but I wonder why Ally and Dallas broke up" said Austin.

"Uh uh uh uh uh I don't know" said Dez.

"Wait you said five uh's you do know something" said Austin.

"No I don't" said Dez.

"Yes you do what is it?" asked Austin.

"Well apparently he kissed her" said Dez.

"I know that we saw them kissing" said Austin.

"Yeah but Ally didn't know that Dallas was going to kiss her" said Dez.

"So you're telling me that Dallas forced that kiss on Ally "said Austin getting mad just thinking about it.

"Well sort of" said Dez.

"So that's why Dallas and Ally broke up" said Austin.

"Not because of that" said Dez.

"Well then why?" asked Austin.

"Because Ally didn't feel anything when Dallas kissed her" said Dez.

"Why would that happen, Ally was crazy about going out with Dallas" said Austin.

"Apparently she likes another guy" said Dez.

Oh great now I have to worry about another guy, wasn't Dallas enough thought Austin.


	21. Chapter 21

**worked really hard to write this chapter. Reminder go and read my other story called Let Me Love You and tell me what you think. Please Review/Favorite/Follow and I don't mind you guys giving me ideas.**

* * *

Chapter 21

I wonder what's wrong with Austin. One day he's being rude the next he want my help and then he's just being weird.

"Hey Ally what happen with Austin?" asked Trish.

"What are you doing here I thought you were working?" asked Ally.

"I'm working as we speak I'm on my break" said Trish.

"Oh Trish you would never change" said Ally.

"Of course not what's the fun in there" said Trish.

"Sometimes change is good for you" said Ally.

"Yeah I know that, so what happen with Austin?" asked Trish.

"Nothing much he just went up to the practice room" said Ally.

"Okay then I'll go and talk to him" said Trish.

"Wait you can't go up there Austin is talking to Dez" said Ally.

"So who cares" said Trish going up the stairs, leaving Ally a bit confused.

* * *

"You know Dez I never thought that this would happen to me" said Austin.

"What exactly?" asked Dez.

"Of having to choose between two great girls, I mean I always thought girls would be fighting over me" said Austin.

"Oh I know how you can choose between Kira and Ally" said Dez.

"How?" asked Austin.

"Yeah Dez how is he going to do that?" asked Trish.

"Trish what are you doing here?" asked Austin.

"That doesn't matter what were you going to say Dez?" asked Trish.

"Well I was thinking that you should have them fight for you with marshmallow guns" said Dez.

"He can't do that you bozo, Ally is way too fragile for that" said Trish.

"Yeah Dez, Ally is fragile, sweet, and she has the most amazing laugh I have ever heard" said Austin with a smile on his face.

"Oh man you are so in love with Ally" said Dez.

"No I'm not, I just really like her" said Austin blushing.

"Ok sure keep telling yourself that" said Trish.

"What are you doing here anyway?" asked Austin.

"I want to know what you're going to do about your feelings for Ally" said Trish.

"I still don't know" said Austin.

"What do you mean you still don't know, what's so hard about it?" asked Trish.

"I'm dating Kira I can't just break up with her like that" said Austin.

"So I guess you don't like Ally as much as you say" said Trish.

"But I do like her, but Kira is the daughter of Jimmy Starr" said Austin.

"Well you better think of something fast" said Trish.

"Why do you say it like that?" asked Austin.

"Because you never know when a cute guy will show up and sweep Ally off her feet" said Trish.

* * *

What in the world it's going up with everybody. First Austin was acting all weird and now Trish is and Dez well he's always acting weird Ally thought.

She was snapped out of her train of thought when she heard her phone ringing.

She picks her phone up but didn't recognize the number.

"Hello who is this?" asked Ally.

"Don't tell me you already forgot about me" said a guy.

"Oh my goodness is it you Elliot?" asked Ally.

"Yeah it's me and guess what Ally" said Elliot.

"What?" asked Ally.

"I'm going t Miami for a couple of weeks" said Elliot

"Oh that's great you should come and visit me at Sonic Boom" said Ally getting excited.

"Yeah I would love to see you" said Elliot.


	22. Chapter 22

**who saw the new episode of Austin & Ally. it was so good I love the song at the end I Think About You. They better put it in the soundtrack. Thank u again for reading my story Please Review/Favorite/Follow.**

* * *

Chapter 22

I can't believe it's Wednesday and Austin hasn't talked to me since Monday. Trish has been keeping her distance too and Dez well he's just being Dez. I haven't even told them that Elliott my friend from camp is coming to visit.

"Hey Ally why are you smiling like that?" asked Trish

"Trish what are you doing here?" asked Ally.

"I came to see you and you didn't answer my question" said Trish.

"Oh well you haven't been here since Monday that's why I haven't told you something important" said Ally.

"Tell me what?" asked Trish.

"Well you know my friend from camp Elliott is coming to visit" said Ally.

"Who is coming to visit?" asked Austin entering Sonic Boom.

"Oh Austin you finally decide to show up" said Ally.

"What is that suppose to mean?" asked Austin.

"Well you haven't been here since Monday" said Ally.

"Well I have been busy" said Austin.

"Yeah sure with your girlfriend Kira right" said Ally.

"Not really she's off for the week" said Austin.

"I see so what have to been doing?" asked Ally.

"Um I have been hanging out with Dez" said Austin.

"Hey Ally why don't you tell Austin who is coming to town" said Trish.

"Is Santa Claus coming to town?" asked Dez entering Sonic Boom.

"No why would you say that?" asked Ally.  
"Well let's ignore this bozo" said Trish.

"So who's coming to town?" asked Austin.

"Well a friend of mine from camp is" said Ally showing them a picture of Elliott.

"Beep Beep, oh just got a text it says 'Nerd Alert'" said Dez.

"Don't be mean" said Austin.

"Oh Elliott he was your first crush" said Trish.

"Yeah he was I can't wait to see him" said Ally.

"Hey is a girl called Ally Dawson here?" asked a really cute boy.

"Yeah I'm Ally Dawson" said Ally.

"Ally!" said the boy.

"Elliott!" said Ally when she finally recognized her friend.

"That's…Ally's friend" said Austin a bit shocked.

"Beep Beep Hunk Alert" said Dez.

Ally went to hug Elliott, while Austin looked like he was about to break something.

"What about you? You look gorgeous" said Elliott.

"Um thank you Elliott" said Ally with a blush on her face.

"Are you going to introduce us?" asked Austin.

"Oh yeah Elliott this are Dez, Trish and Austin my friends, and guys this is Elliott my best friend from camp" said Ally.

"Hey Elliott nice to meet you, but Ally and I need to work on a song" said Austin.

"Austin that could wait, I want to show Elliott around Miami, come one Elliott" said Ally before leaving Sonic Boom with Elliott.

I couldn't believe what had just happened. Ally preferred to be with some guy that she knew from camp, than work in a song with me.

"See Austin I told you that you that you had to choose faster" said Trish.

"What are you trying to say?' asked Austin.

"Well I told you that one of these days a cute guy will come and sweep Ally off her feet" said Trish.

"Elliott is not cute, and he didn't sweep Ally off her feet" said Austin with a pout.

"Elliott is not cute he is hot and he was Ally's first crush" said Trish.

"Oh man you are done for" said Dez.

* * *

**It looks to me like Ally may or may not have some feelings towards Elliott what do you guys think?**


	23. Chapter 23

**sorry for not updating but I have been obsess with Pretty Little Liar I have watched it the entire weekend and had no time to write. Hopefully you guys like this chapter. Please Review/favorite/follow it means a lot to me when you do.**

* * *

Chapter 23

It was already Friday and I still hadn't seen Ally. She was still hanging out with Elliot I am trying really hard not to hate that guy. But I'm finding it really hard to do that he's been taking Ally's time. I haven't seen her since Wednesday.

"Hey Austin you missed me?" asked Kira.

"Kira what are you doing here?" asked Austin.

"Oh silly I came to see you" said Kira.

"But I thought you were coming back on Sunday" said Austin.

"I was but my dad let me come sooner, so did you miss me?" asked Kira.

I felt bad that I hadn't missed Kira this whole week, I had only thought of Ally and what she was doing with Elliot.

"Yeah I missed you" lied Austin.

"I still have to unpack, so I'll see you later" said Kira.

"Yeah can't wait" said Austin.

* * *

"Oh Elliot I still can't believe you remember everything from camp" said Ally.

"Well how could I not when every memory of camp that I have is with you" said Elliot.

"Um thank you Elliot" said Ally blushing.

"Hey Ally why don't we go eat something" said Elliot.

"You mean right now, I wish I could but I have to close Sonic Boom" said Ally.

"I don't mean right now, when you finish your shift at Sonic Boom" said Elliot.

"So you mean like a date?" asked Ally.

"Yeah like a date if you want to" said Elliot.

"Of course I want to" said Ally.

"So I'll pick you up at 7:00 PM" said Elliot.

"Okay I'll see you here" said Ally.

"Okay bye Ally can't wait for our date" said Elliot.

* * *

I was a bit unsure about this date with Elliot. Sure when I saw him after so long I got really excited. But I haven't spent time with Trish, Austin and Dez. I really do like Elliot; he is sweet, funny and really cute. But deep down I feel like something is not right.

"Oh Ally I finally get to see you" said Trish.

"Yeah me too I have to ask you something" said Ally.

"What is it?" asked Trish.

"It's about Elliot he asked me to go on a date with him" said Ally.

"What did you say yes?" asked Trish.

"Well yeah but I don't know what to wear" said Ally.

"Why are you going on a date with Elliot?" asked Trish.

"Why not he seems to like me and I may like him too" said Ally.

"What! So you're telling me that you like Elliot" said Trish.

"Yeah I do and I'll tell him today after our date" said Ally.

* * *

Maybe Trish was right I had to do something fast or else I was going to lose Ally.

But what should I do? Should I break up with Kira and tell Ally about my feelings or should I just try to be happy with Kira.

I remember everything that I liked about Ally. The way she always listened to what I had to say even if it was stupid, I also liked her smile and how she laughed. But most of all I loved when our hands accidently touched when we played the piano I got this awesome feeling that no one could ever make me feel.

Then it hit me I knew what I had to do, and I had to do it fast in case I changed my mind.


	24. Chapter 24

**so sorry that i haven't updated but i have been so busy and I have so many things in my head. Anyways super excited that Austin & Ally got renewed for a third season. Please Review/Follow/Favorite and PM if you have any ideas for this story. Thank you**

* * *

Chapter 24

"So Ally are you really excited about your date with Elliot?" asked Trish for the third time.

"Yeah Trish really excited I already told you this" said Ally.

"Well sorry but I just want to make sure you're happy with this date" said Trish.

"I'm really happy about this date, and even if I wasn't I can't cancel on Elliot" said Ally.

"Look Ally I know you, what's wrong?" asked Trish.

"Nothing is wrong" said Ally.

"So is Elliot just a cover up of your feelings for Austin?" asked Trish.

"What no, maybe a little but I still want to go on that date with Elliot" said Ally.

"Why don't you tell Austin about your feelings?" asked Trish.

"I can't do that" said Ally.

"Why not?" asked Trish.

"Well first he has a girlfriend" said Ally.

"So what if he does" said Trish.

"Well it obviously means he doesn't like me" said Ally.

"So If he didn't have a girlfriend would you tell him?" asked Trish.

"No I wouldn't "say Ally.

"Why not?" asked Trish.

"Because if I did it could ruin our friendship and partnership" said Ally.

"I guess you're right, I really hope you have fun on your date" said Trish.

"Thank you Trish, I hope so too" said Ally.

"Okay call me when your date is over" said Trish before leaving.

I thought of what Trish had told me. Would I ever have the courage to tell Austin about my feelings? Even if I had the courage to do it I wouldn't be able to do it. Austin had Kira and he obviously liked her or else he wouldn't have wanted his date to be perfect. There was no way that Austin felt the same way about her. She had to forget about Austin and enjoy her date with Elliot.

* * *

"Look Kira we have to talk" said Austin.

"What about?" asked Kira.

"About us" said Austin.

"I was afraid of this" said Kira.

"Why do you say that?" asked Austin.

"Because I overheard you and your friend talking" said Kira.

"What did you hear?" asked Austin.

"That is not important it's just obvious you have feelings for Ally." Said Kira.

"Are you mad?" asked Austin.

"Not really just a bit sad that it didn't work out between us" said Kira.

"I'm really sorry that it didn't work out" said Austin.

"Its okay ally must e a great girl to get a guy like you to like her" said Kira.

"She is the best" said Austin with a dreamy look on her face.

"You must really love her" said Kira.

"Yeah I do" said Austin without realizing what he had just said.

* * *

Meanwhile with Trish and Dez

"We have to do something about Austin and Ally" said Trish.

"Why do we have to do something?" asked Dez.

"Well because they are great for each other" said Trish.

"I don't think we have to do anything" said Dez.

"Why do you say that?" asked Trish.

"Well because Austin is going to break up with Kira, so he could be with Ally" said Dez.

"Oh no that's not good" said Trish.

"Why?" asked Dez more confused than ever.

"Because Ally went on a date with Elliot" said Trish.

"That is bad news for Austin" said Dez.

"What is bad news for me?" asked Austin entering Sonic Boom.

* * *

A little cliffhanger for you what will happen now.


	25. Chapter 25

**Sorry that I have not updated but I've been trying to make this story better. Anyways I'm a bit sad that nobody reviews this story and I don't want to be like some people that say if I don't more than 5 or 10 reviews I won't update. That is a bit unfair to the people that Follow your story. So I wont say that but I will say that reviews are not mandatory but they make me write faster cause I know you guys love it. so i wouldn't mind getting 5 or 10 reviews. **

* * *

Chapter 25

"So what is the bad news for me?" asked Austin.

"Um nothing much" said Trish.

"I think we should tell him the truth" said Dez.

"What truth are you guys talking about?" asked Austin.

"Well I don't think we should" said Trish.

"Hey guys you do know I'm standing right here" said Austin.

"I don't think you want to hear this" said Dez.

"Tell me already" said Austin.

"Why don't you tell him Trish" said Dez.

"Yeah give me the hard work" said Trish.

"So are you going to tell me?" asked Austin.

"Yeah Ally went on a date with Elliot" said Trish.

"What why did she go on a date with that guy?" asked Austin.

"Well because she sort of likes him" said Trish.

"That can't be true" said Austin.

"Well it's true" said Trish.

"How could Ally do this without telling me again?" asked Austin.

"She doesn't have to tell you everything" said Trish.

"I'm her best friend too" said Austin.

"I don't know why you care who Ally dates you are now dating Kira" said Trish.

"I'm not dating Kira anymore, I just broke up with her" said Austin.

"You did that's great man" said Dez.

"So how did she take it?" asked Trish.

"Well she told me it was okay and that she already knew that I liked Ally" said Austin.

"How did she know about that?" asked Dez.

"Well she heard us talking about it" said Austin.

"Well I guess we have to be more careful on what we say, you never know who could accidently hear" said Trish.

"Yeah your right" said Austin.

* * *

"Ally you really look beautiful" said Elliot.

"Thank you Elliot, you look great too" said Ally.

"So where do you want to go eat?" asked Elliot.

"What about a picnic in the park, there playing a romantic movie" said Ally.

"That's great I love romance movies" said Elliot.

"That's good, come on the park is like 10 minutes away" said Ally.

"Okay let's go" said Elliot reaching for Ally's hand.

When Elliot held my hand it didn't feel weird at all. But something in the back of my head was telling me that it was wrong. So I just decided to ignore it and enjoy my date with him. I at least owned myself that much.

* * *

"What am I going to do if Ally stars dating Elliot?"Asked Austin.

"I don't think you have to worry about that" said Trish.

"Why do you say that?" asked Austin.

"Because Elliot doesn't even live in Miami" said Trish.

"Why would it matter if he lives here or not?" asked Austin.

"Well he and wouldn't really like having a long-distance relationship" said Trish.

"I guess so but wouldn't they still try" said Austin.

"Why would they try when Ally doesn't even like Elliot like that" said Trish.

"What but you told me she liked him" said Austin.

"Well I lied" said Trish.

"Then why did she go on a date with him?" asked Austin.

"Apparently she thinks she likes him" said Trish.

"So you say she doesn't" said Austin.

"Of course she doesn't she likes someone else" said Trish.

"Who is it?" asked Austin.

* * *

**Okay Now I want to write a one-shot but don't know which one to pick so you guys review or PM to let me know which one to do first.**

**1. She's so Mean-Pairing Trish and Dez(It would be my first one)**

**2. First Love-Pairing Austin & Ally**

**3. Let Me Love You-Pairing Austin & Ally(it would be a longer story than the first one I wrote, if you don't know which one just read it. It has the same title as this one.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Finally the wait is over. I've been thinking of writing another story called She's so Mean its a Trish and Dez story. PM or Review to tell me if you want me to write it or not. This story is almost coming to its end. so sad and super excited at the same time. so don't forget to Review/Favorite/Follow**

* * *

Chapter 26

"I'm really sorry Ally" said Elliot.

"It wasn't your fault that the park sprinklers were broken" said Ally.

"I know but I still feel bad that our date was ruined" said Elliot.

"It's okay it wasn't that bad" said Ally.

"We should go on another date before I go back home" said Elliot.

"Yeah we should" said Ally.

"Well I'll call you tomorrow" said Elliot.

"Okay I'll be waiting" said Ally.

* * *

"So are you going to tell me who the guy is?" asked Austin.

"I can't tell you if I did Ally would kill me" said Trish.

"Come on I won't tell her you told me" said Austin.

"I still can't tell you" said Trish.

"Still can't tell him what?" asked Ally as she entered Sonic Boom.

"Um Ally what happen to you?" asked Trish.

"You didn't answer me Trish" said Ally.

"Yeah Ally what happen did someone threw you in the mall fountain again?" asked Austin trying not to laugh.

"No anybody threw me in the fountain, and that time it was you who threw me" said Ally pointing at Austin.

"It was an accident" said Austin trying to defend himself.

"Anyways are you going to tell us why are you soaking wet" said Trish.

"Well the sprinklers from the park were not working" said Ally.

"What were you doing in the park? Asked Trish.

"Well Elliot and I had a picnic date" said Ally.

"What like the practice date we had?" asked Austin trying not to sound sad.

"Yeah it was going great before the sprinklers stopped working" said Ally.

I couldn't believe Ally went on a picnic date with Elliot. Sure at first I hadn't wanted to go on a picnic date, but when Ally and I had the practice date I had felt like something special had happen between us. But apparently Ally didn't think so because she went on a real picnic date with Elliot.

"So your date was ruined?" asked Dez.

"Well yeah, but Elliot and I are going to try again" said Ally.

"Why are you going to try again?" asked Trish.

"Well because I realized that Elliot and I have a lot of things on common" said Ally.

It couldn't be, it seemed that Ally was now truly falling for Elliot of course she would he likes everything that Ally likes. They have a lot of things on common not like her and I.

"That's great Ally, I should go now" said Austin a bit sad.

"Hey Austin are you alright?" asked Ally.

"Yeah just a bit tired" said Austin.

"Hey I was wondering if you and Kira wanted to go on a double date with me and Elliot?" asked Ally.

"Sorry Ally I don't think that would be possible" said Austin.

"Oh I see it's okay if you don't want to" said Ally.

"It's not that Kira and I broke up" said Austin.

"What why did you guys break up?" asked Ally.

"It's a long story and I'm tired I'll tell you later" said Austin leaving Sonic Boom before Ally could ask anything else.

"What is going on with Austin, Dez?" asked Ally.

* * *

**Poor Austin he must be feeling awful but hopefully not for long. The reason why Elliot is in this story more than the actual episode is because I just love seeing Austin jealous. **


	27. Chapter 27

**OMG the story is about to end so happy that a lot of people liked my story. Please don't forget to Review and go and read my other multi-chapter story she's so mean it's about to get good.**

* * *

Chapter 27

"Is he like that because he and Kira broke up?" asked Ally.

"I don't think so because he broke up with her" said Dez.

"Why I thought he really liked her" said Ally.

"Well apparently he didn't like her as much as we thought" said Dez.

"Do you know why he broke up with her?" asked Ally.

"Um I think you should ask him that" said Dez before leaving.

"What is wrong with everybody?" asked Ally.

"I don't really know what to tell you" said Trish.

"You could start by telling me what's wrong with Austin" said Ally.

"You have to ask Austin, but how did your date with Elliot go?" asked Trish.

"I went great, until the sprinklers stopped working" said Ally.

"That could e a sign" said Trish.

"A sign of what?" asked Ally.

"That Elliot is not the right guy for you" said Trish.

"You think so?" asked Ally.

"I know so why don't you stop lying to yourself" said Trish trying not to sound so mean.

"You're right I really don't like Elliot as much as I thought" said Ally sitting down on the piano bench.

"Then why are going on another date with him" said Trish sitting next to Ally.

"I just thought that maybe Elliot could help me forget about Austin" said Ally.

"I don't think that's fair for anyone" said Trish putting her hand on Ally's shoulder.

"I know that so what should I do?" asked Ally getting up from the piano bench.

"I think you should call Elliot and cancel your date with him" said Trish also getting up from the piano bench.

* * *

"Hey pal how are you holding up?" asked Dez.

"I feel like my world came crashing down" said Austin over the phone.

"I'm really sorry man why don't you just talk to Ally about your feelings" said Dez.

"I can't do that she obviously likes Elliot" said Austin kicking his bed.

"Well maybe she wouldn't like him if you told her how you felt" said Dez.

"I don't think that would solve anything" said Austin resting on top of his bed.

"Well I just hope you feel better" said Dez.

"Yeah I hope so too" said Austin putting his arm over his eyes.

"See ya later buddy" said Dez hanging up.

Maybe Dez was right I needed to talk to Ally about my feelings. But what will I do if she doesn't feel the same way it could ruin our friendship and partnership. I don't know what I would do if that ever happens.

I couldn't do anything without Ally. She meant everything to me sure at the beginning I was doing all of this because I wanted to become famous. But all that had changed since I met Ally I've come to realized how much I truly love making music with her.

"I know what I have to do" said Austin getting up from his bed and getting out of his room.


	28. Chapter 28: The End

**it is finally over. I want to thank everyone that read this story. Now I would be working on she's so Mean.**

* * *

Chapter 28

I was out of breath and my legs ached from running all the way to Sonic Boom from my house. But it was all worth it because I was finally going to tell Ally about my feelings.

"Austin what are you doing here?" asked Ally with a confused look on her face.

"I came because I needed to talk to you" said Austin going up to the counter where Ally was.

"What a coincidence I also needed to talk to you" said Ally behind the counter.

"What about?" asked Austin trying to gain the courage to tell her about his feelings.

"Well um first I wanted to ask you something" said Ally nervously.

"What about?" asked Austin getting a little curious.

"Well if you're okay with your breakup with Kira" said Ally.

"Why do you ask me that?" asked Austin getting more curious by the minute.

"Because earlier you looked sad" said Ally with a low voice.

"Trust me Ally I wasn't sad because Kira and I broke up" said Austin giving her a small smile.

"Then why were you sad?" asked Ally.

"Because I realized that the girl I truly fell for will never love me like I love her" said Austin.

"Does this girl know how you feel?" asked Ally gently grabbing Austin's hand.

"No I couldn't tell her" said Austin liking the way Ally's hands felt on his.

"Why couldn't you?" asked Ally.

"Because if I did it would ruin everything and she likes someone else" said Austin a little sad.

"What would you do if she told you that she doesn't really like this guy at all" said Ally with a blush on her face.

"That would make me really happy but I would wonder if she doesn't like this guy why is she going on another date with him" said Austin.

"Well then she would tell you that going on that date would have been a mistake and that is why she called this guy and cancel the date" said Ally,

"Then I would ask her why does going on this date be a mistake" said Austin going around the counter.

"And she would say because she finally realized that she had feelings towards you" said Ally backing away from Austin.

He couldn't believe what he was hearing Ally also had feelings for him like he had them for her. He felt like his heart was about to burst out of his chest.

"When did you realize you had feelings for me?" asked Austin trying not to push her.

"Since we had that practice date but I didn't do nothing about it until Trish made realized my true feelings" said Ally.

"I'm glad she decided to intervene" said Austin giving a little chuckle.

"Me too but if you liked me why did you date Kira?" asked Ally crossing her arms.

"Well um I wanted to make my feelings for you go away because you were dating Dallas" said Austin looking at the floor.

"That was a stupid idea" said Ally.

"Yeah Dez and Trish told me that" said Austin.

"Wait both Dez and Trish knew about your feelings for me" said Ally.

"Yeah they sort of already expected it" said Austin with a smile on his face.

"I'm glad you dated Kira" said Ally going closer to Austin.

"You are! Why?" Austin asked a little surprised.

"Because of you dating Kira it made me realize my feelings for you" said Ally wrapping up her arms around Austin's neck.

"You know Ally I'm really glad I met you" said Austin lowering his mouth to kiss Ally.

Then it hit them both when their lips touched they both felt like they were finally complete that kiss was slow but full of emotion.

It felt just like lightning.

* * *

**Please Review your favorite parts of this story it would mean a lot to me. Don't forget to read She's so Mean. **


	29. Chapter 29

**_This is just a preview of the sequel of Just Like Lightning if you guys want me to actually write this story I will._**

* * *

"You and I are through I don't want to see your cheating ass again" said Ally before storming out of the room.

He felt sad and mad at the same time how could this happen to him and Ally the suppose to be 'perfect' couple.

And that was how everything good he had with her had ended all because of a stupid mistake.

* * *

**_Review if you want me to write this if I get more than 8 reviews I will._**


End file.
